


Drabble and Prompt Fics

by Bittie752



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Various settings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompt or drabble fics that I've done, mostly from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Why can't we just run from love and avoid the pain of getting hurt?"

"That is just about the stupidest thing that I have ever heard," Donna yelled at the movie screen, punctuating her words by pelting popcorn at it. "Completely barmy. Who in the hell would believe this rubbish?"

Yesterday, Donna had twisted her ankle running from some angry villagers and had made the Doctor promise to give her a day off. And she had eventually guilt tripped the Doctor into joining her in a movie marathon. Currently, they were watching _The Endless Imaginarium,_ widely believed to be the best movie ever made by the highly revered actors' guild on the planet Beebs.

And here was Donna, ruthlessly ripping the story's huge emotional arc to shreds.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied thoughtfully. "I think that it makes sense. Romburti can't fully give herself to Trianna because one day she'll lose him and that pain would be far worse than just letting him go. Sometimes, even if you love someone, even if you love them deeply, it's better that you don't act on it. And you definitely don't _say_ anything about it."

Uncharacteristically, Donna was completely silent. There was no snappy comeback or tirade about just how wrong he was, just the sound of the film still playing in the background. When he finally chanced a glance in Donna's direction she was looking at him like he'd dribbled on his shirt.

"What?" he asked after another moment of silence. Still she didn't answer. "What?" he bellowed.

What happened next occurred so quickly that the Doctor, even with his superior biology, didn't see it coming.

The pillow should have been soft. But with each blow, the Doctor wondered if Donna had filled it with rocks just in case she needed to use it as a weapon. "YOU. REALLY. ARE. AN. ALIEN. AREN'T. YOU?" She punctuated each word with a blow. "A great big outer space dunce. All this time that you've been telling me about Rose, Telling me all those lovely things and how much you care about her and you never told her did you? DID YOU?"

He managed to grab her wrist and disarm her. Quickly he scrambled away from her in case she grabbed something else to assault him with. "The thing is, with Rose, she knew. She always knew."

Donna glared at him. "She knew, did she?"

"It didn't need saying," the Doctor protested.

"It always needs saying, you numpty." Reaching behind her, Donna grabbed another pillow and lunged at the Doctor. "Bet you never acted on those feelings either."

His reflexes were a bit quicker this time and he managed to dodge the rampaging redhead. Oh, he liked that rampaging redhead, needed another r word though. "How could I? Knowing that in the end I was just going to lose her. One day she would die and I would be alone."

"And that's better than what you feel now how?" She took a step forward, her face twisted in anger.

"Donna, look, look, look, you don't understand," he stammered, backing away. She did, in fact, have a point but he refused to let her know that.

Cold fury radiated off of her. "I don't understand? I don't understand? My fiancé tried to feed me to a spider. Do you see me letting myself turn into some old maid?" She didn't let him answer. "No, I keep looking, never closing myself off to the possibility of finding someone. Never know who I might find while I'm out traveling."

His eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What? Are you using me as some sort intergalactic matchmaker?"

The corner of her mouth twitched and thankfully, some of her anger dissipated. "Maybe."

"You can't just bring men back to the TARDIS and expect me to take them with us." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. "I am actually the one in charge here."

"Oh no, you're not and oh yes, I can. I'd sneak 'em in here when you aren't looking and not give you a choice." She was full on grinning now. "The point is Doctor; I haven't let a little thing like having someone try to make dinner out of me stop me from finding a good bloke. And you shouldn't let the pain of loss stop you from being happy."

He let out a growl of frustration. "Well it's not like I can go back and change things now, can I?"

Donna shook her head. "No I guess you can't. But you can do what all of us do, Humans and Martians alike. We learn from our past and try to be happy with what we have. Now I'm going to bed. Your stupidity wears me out. And tomorrow, you're going to take me someplace nice, someplace where I'm not going to be running for my life."

"Yeah, I know just the place. Shan Shen, it's a brilliant little planet. You'll love it," he told her.

"I'm sure I will. Good night, Doctor," she replied before heading off to bed.

With heavy hearts, the Doctor moved back to the sofa and collapsed onto it. Oh for the chance to do it all again. To not hesitate to tell Rose exactly how he feels, but it's hopeless. Even for him, the last of the Time Lords it was utterly impossible.

Little did he know that not everyone believed in words like _impossible_. In fact, she would stride across the dimensions to get back to him and when she found him something truly miraculous would happen. Jack would arrive just a few seconds earlier and the Doctor would have the opportunity to tell her. Because of course, it does need saying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose in Pete's World

As he watched Rose helping their little boy carefully ice the gingerbread TARDIS, he felt the urge to wrap them in bubble wrap to keep them safe from the world.

His single human heart was filled almost to bursting with love for his family. A life on the slow path, with a marriage and children was something that he had never even wanted before he met her. His Ninth self-had grumbled and whinged whenever he had been forced into visiting Rose's mum even though he secretly didn't mind. His Tenth self-had enjoyed the domestic side with Rose and her family. He had even come to think of Jackie as his family. That had made the pain of separation that much greater.

This life was a gift, not just to Rose but to him as well. And the thought of losing it, of something happening to Rose or their son… It was something that he couldn't let happen.

"Daddy," Jamie called to him. "Come help."

Crossing the room, the Doctor picked his son up. The little boy giggled as he dad blew a raspberry on his stomach before placing him back in the chair. He smiled at his family and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist. The gentle swell of her stomach was the only outward sign that in a few months, their family would grow by one, possibly two. He was still convinced that they were having twins, having already felt the flutter of more than one new consciousness in his mind.

Either way, he loved this life, loved his family and would do everything in his power to keep them safe. Hopefully the Universe would be kind and he's never have to test how far he'd go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the hair extensions that David wore during the run of Richard II. RPF David/Georgia

 

He had told her that they were going to do it, of course he had by she wasn't prepared for the reality. When David walked in the door with those ridiculous extensions there was absolutely no way for Georgia to hide her giggles. It reminded her of something out of an 80's movie or a 90's grunge video.

She half expected him to promptly head upstairs put on a plaid button up and grab an acoustic guitar. Oh she could see it now _British actor David Tennant to play Kurt Cobain in new mini-series._ Her giggles grew into full on laughter. Oh the fangirls would love that.

"So you don't like it?" David asked cautiously.

Georgia bit her lip to keep from smiling. "It's just so…." Hideous, hilarious, like you ingested a hair growing potion, oh or like a parasitic hair alien attached itself to the back of your head? "It's so not you. Do _you_ like it?"

He swished his long hair around like those women in the shampoo adverts. "Maybe, I think I make it good. Sexy even."

How she was able to keep herself from doubling over in hysterics, she didn't know. Well there was only one thing for it now. Taking out her mobile, she took a picture of her husband's, for lack of a better word, mullet. "I can't believe that you're going to have this until January," she chortled as she started typing. "You'll have to pin it up if you want to be seen in public with me. I suggest a bun and a knit cap. Although I'm sure plaited wouldn't be too horrible." She hit send and grinned up at him, looking like the cat that caught the canary.

David eyed her suspiciously. "What did you just do?"

"Just sent a little sneak peek to a few people that I thought might enjoy seeing this." She started laughing again as she shoved her mobile in her pocket and walked back upstairs towards the baby's room.

"Who? Who did you send that picture too?" David came bounding up the stairs after her.

"Oh you know, my dad, your dad, Catherine, Olivia, Billie," she chuckled thinking of everyone's reaction.

David spluttered. "You didn't?"

"I did," she bit back another wave of laughter as she turned to see the look of horror on his face. "They were going to see it sooner or later, love. I just thought I'd give them the first look." A chirp from her pocket notified her that she had a text message. It was from Billie and she couldn't even read it aloud due to the stitch in her side from holding back her gales of laughter.

"What?" David stomped his foot, not at all amused.

Georgia handed her mobile over and walked away to check on Fred.

_Georg, make sure he keeps it up around Ollie. Two year olds are notorious for making anything they can into a swing. And if he doesn't, make sure and send me the video_


End file.
